


不在的人贏

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [11]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 「該回來的都會回來，YOSHIKI就是宇宙中心。」雖然《同居節奏》還有好幾篇才會完結，但先放個外篇。主要是秀與泰的鏡頭，情感則包含秀樹、泰樹、玉樹。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 3





	不在的人贏

TAIJI離開後的某年，HIDE把TAIJI約出來喝酒。

「你過得怎樣？」HIDE關心。

「乾乾淨淨。」TAIJI自豪地說。

「其實吧！我覺得你走了也是好的。」

「好好解釋你這句話，聽了怪刺耳。」

「可我接下來要說更刺耳的呢！」HIDE笑。

「切！你說吧。」

「YO醬變了。」

「怎麼個變法？」

「變成蝴蝶了。」

「⋯⋯不想說人話就別開口。」

「他啊，長大了。」HIDE意味深長地說。

「廢話！」

「你不知道TOSHI君現在變成什麼樣子。」

「慢著，現在換說TOSHI了？BOSS的話題呢？」

「還沒完。」HIDE說，「TOSHI君沒變。」

「你剛才那句話不是說TOSHI變了？」TAIJI低聲碎唸起來，「每次跟你說話超過十句就會開始聽不懂⋯⋯」

「正是因為TOSHI君沒變，所以事情才會變成現在這個樣子。」

「哪個樣子？」

「你早就料到的那個樣子。」

「⋯⋯」TAIJI發現自己把菸頭給咬斷了。

「只有他還是那隻渴望飛翔的蜘蛛。」

「那我們呢？我們是什麼？」TAIJI把斷掉的濾嘴吐出來。

「我們都是，曾經是。」

TAIJI沉默地消化HIDE的話，香菸缺了濾嘴後，現在他的嘴唇會碰到軟軟的煙草部分，抽起來格外不暢快。

HIDE接著說下去，「其實YO醬一直都沒變呢！」

「啊哈？跟你剛才說的話矛盾了啊！」

「在他心中，不在的人永遠最重要。」

「重要有個屁用，還不是得丟。」TAIJI索性把那根菸熄了。

「你看過他怎麼丟東西嗎？」

「你當我演唱會都缺席？」

「他的寶特瓶丟得好高好高，結果掉下來還是落在TOSHI君跟前，連觀眾席都沒碰著⋯⋯」HIDE笑著說。

「他那精準度喔⋯⋯」

「他丟不遠的，該回來的都會回來，YOSHIKI就是宇宙中心。」

*

幾年後，TOSHI似乎找到了想做的事情，退團了，從此消失在他們的生活中，而即便HIDE全天下找候補主唱，最後YOSHIKI仍然決定解散X。

某天HIDE又把TAIJI約了出來。

「TAIJI，你不在了，TOSHI君也不在了呢。」HIDE惆悵道。

「也就是說，你贏了。」TAIJI說。

「不不不，我以前說了，不在的人贏。」

「那最後到底誰贏了？」

「這大概要問PATA了。」

「為什麼不是問YOSHIKI？」

「因為他鐵定不知道。」

「那為毛是PATA？」

「因為我覺得PATA會活得很久、很久，比我們所有人都還久。」

九句話，但TAIJI已經聽不懂了，只覺得HIDE的深奧程度又進階了。

*

隔年某天，弟弟裕士把喝得爛醉的HIDE扶上樓後就回家了，HIDE用毛巾吊起手臂，一面紓緩肩頸痠痛，一面回想著那兩次和TAIJI的對話。

明天又是一個不知道該高興還是難過的日子，X沒有了，但SOLO活動如日中天，人散了，日子卻還是得繼續。

他的意識逐漸模糊了起來，在世界消失之前，他像是想通一切般，輕輕揚起了嘴角。

什麼嘛⋯⋯我們三個都搞錯了嘛！

我們都以為獵捕了最鮮豔的蝴蝶，心就能自由，殊不知蝴蝶的翅膀是八隻腳揹不動的枷鎖。

TAIJI啊，我們沒有捕到蝴蝶，但是我們都獵捕了一場最美的夢，不是嗎？

網子，打從一開始就是用來捕夢的。


End file.
